Til A Death Do Us Part
by Suddenly-Blue
Summary: Dave is MADLY obsessed with Rey and would take down anyone who dare threaten their relationship. How far will Dave to to keep Rey to himself? Dave Batista X Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton, Triple H. Slash. Implied Character Death. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_A one-shot story. Batista/Rey. MIGHT add a few other chapters, but not expected. Got the idea for this story from another fic I read on another site. I liked it so I decided to do a remake of sorts. Enjoy!_

**Dave's POV**

I love Rey. There's absolutely no doubt about that. He's so beautiful, just perfect in every way. When I finally decided to tell Rey how I felt about him, I was so overjoyed when he told me he felt the same way. My life has never been better. I'm with the man I adore and our relationship is great. Well it is now…

It was around 2:20am when I returned to the hotel room where Rey and I was staying in. I was tired from my encounter, covered in dirt among other things. I left earlier that night, well after Rey was asleep as to not worry him. I hate having to leave him alone. I want to be with him every single second of the day, to hold him, touch him and protect him. I reached into my front pocket and pulled out our room keycard. I inserted it into the slot on the door and opened it carefully so I wouldn't wake my baby. The light in the hallway illuminated the room and before my eyes was my lover, tucked in tightly under the warm blanket that lay across his naked body. As the light hit him he shifted lightly. He's so cute when he moves while sleeping. I just stood there at the door and smiled, admiring his strong presence that seemed to be with him even while he sleeps.

After a good minute or so I walked in and closed the door, the room darken. I walked over to my side of the bed and sat down. I leaned over and kissed Rey lightly on his cute little forehead. He moved his head in towards the kiss. I savored the taste of his skin, so silky and smooth. I caressed his bare shoulder gently as I continued to watch him. God he's so beautiful. I'd do anything for him. That's why I had to remove any obstacles to Rey's heart. I finally succeeded in my quest tonight.

Rey started to stir and I quickly stood up and walked over to the window. I didn't want to wake him up. I didn't want to have to explain what I was doing out tonight, not yet. In time he would understand why I did what I did and he would love me for it. He would love the fact that I'd do anything in the world for him. He would love me for it right? He had too.

I looked outside the window, noticing the traffic below. The cars looked like a sea of white, yellow & red lights. It was very soothing to me. I continued to stare until I heard an angel's voice flood the room.

"Dave?"

My baby is awake.

"Hey baby." I say to him. He smiles at me, a twinkle played in his eyes. I smile back at him. 'I love you Rey'.

"Did you go out?"

"Um yeah. I just needed to take a walk. Go back to sleep honey."

He didn't listen to me. I hated when he did that. It upset me a lot. He got up and walked over to me. I began to panic. I didn't want him to see the way that I looked. I didn't get a chance to clean up.

"Dave, why are you so dirty?" He asked me. I choked.

"Dave?" He asked me again. This time I spoke.

"Yeah? Oh um I fell down on the ground while I was out. No biggie."

I took off my clothes and pressed our warm bodies together, skin to skin, flesh to flesh.

"Oh Dave, you're so clumsy." He laughed and I chuckled, agreeing. I tried talking him into going back to sleep, giving me time to wash up but he refused. The only source of light came from the window, so dim that it didn't show most of the dirt on my skin, or the blood…

"Hey Dave I was thinking, maybe you, me and Randy should—"

"Should what? Hang out? You know I don't like Randy."

I really didn't like Randy. I hated him. I see the way he looks at Rey. His eyes filled with lust. All the other guys backstage knew to keep away from Rey. I made sure of that. Cena's broken arm, Paul's slashed tires, Mark's torched attire. They knew to not even think about Rey, except Randy. That little bitch was so persistent. He dared to make a move on my baby. REY IS MINE!

"C'mon Dave. Randy going through some things. I just want to help him out."

"IT'S NOT YOUR FUCKING JOB TO BABY HIM REY!" I immediately regretted what I just said, but Rey knew I hated Randy. He knew.

"Look Rey I'm sorry. I just don't like the way he looks at you. It's like he wants to steal you away from me."

Rey reached up and gently pulled my head down and pressed our lips together.

"Mmm" I moaned. His lips were so soft.

"You don't have to worry Dave. Nobody could ever take you away from me. No one."

Your right Rey. Nobody would ever take you away from me. We don't have to worry about Randy anymore…

I held Rey for a good 10 minutes, staring outside the window, watching traffic together. He yawned. I know he's sleepy.

"Time for bed sweetie" I say to him. He jumps up on me and I carry him to his side of the bed and lay him gently down. I tucked him in and kissed his cheek. He smiles and grabs my hand.

"I…I want you inside me Dave."

That threw me over the edge. I loved it when he wanted me inside him. It turned me on so much.

"Not tonight baby. I have something special planned for tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep. I'm going to clean up and join you later."

"OK."

He closes his eyes and falls to sleep quickly. I smile and walk to the bathroom and turn on the shower. The warm water began to remove all evidence of dirt and blood from my body. What's done is done. I can't go back now, and I don't want to. Rey is mine and mine only. Randy should have understood that. Tomorrow when everyone discovers Randy is missing, I will be there to comfort Rey. He will love me for it. I know he will.

…


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm starting to like this story. Dave as an obsessed psychopath is HOT!_

**Dave's POV**

I sat on a wooden bench in the small locker room Rey and I was assigned. I'd just finished taking a shower, something I did often before a match and was putting on my wrestling gear. The show was about to start in 1 hour and all was normal. The usual fuckery from the other wrestlers, the sounds of fans arriving early for tonight's show etc. Last night is a complete blur for me. Bit and pieces continue to stream through my mind. My rage, my anger. It's all gone now. Poor Randy… huh yeah right.

"DAVE! DAVE!"

My baby is upset. I swear if any of the guys touched him…

The small Luchador ran into the room and threw himself on me when I stood up. He's shaking. He must be really upset. I became irate. I knew someone had upset him and I was ready to draw blood, again.

"Rey baby what's wrong? Did anyone hurt you?" I ask, trying to keep my anger under control. Rey didn't like when I was angry. Smart boy.

"No."

"Rey don't lie to me. You don't have to protect any of those pricks."

"NO! No one hurt me Dave. It's Randy. He hasn't shown up yet. I asked Hunter to go find him but he couldn't. I…I'm really worried."

Damn you Rey. Why do you have to care about Randy so much? WHAT ABOUT ME?

"Ugh Rey…"

"Dave I know how you feel about Randy but he's NEVER late! In fact he's the first to show up! I'm freaking out right now."

Of course he's always the 1st one to show up Rey. He wants to catch a glimpse of you!

"Rey don't worry he probably just got caught up with some slut he met at a bar. Nothing to be worry about."

"DAVE! How can you say something like that?" Rey was becoming unraveled.

"Shit Rey it was just a fucking joke! Geez stop worrying about him. Get your attire on and get ready. We got a tag match tonight. If we win, I'll give you your surprise I promised." I smile at him, but got no response in return. He starts pacing around the room; completely ignoring his treat he was promised. I started to become angry… at Rey.

"Rey?" I ask weakly. No response. He starts pacing faster.

"REY!" He jumps at the sound of my voice. I scare him sometimes when I'm upset. I hated myself for that, but he knows how I get sometimes. He shouldn't piss me off so much.

"Rey baby just relax. Come here. Let me hold you."

He weakly walks over to me and I embrace him. I feel him shivering. He's really worried about Randy. No matter, this will all pass and we won't have to worry about it much longer. I loved Rey and Rey loved me. I'm the only one that belongs in his heart. Too bad Randy couldn't accept that.

…


	3. Chapter 3

_What a seriously deranged person Dave is…_

**Dave's POV**

"Where are we going Dave?"

Rey and I won our tag team match and I couldn't be any happier. Rey was distracted during the match, causing me to pick up his weight. It was practically a handicap match, but I didn't mind much. I loved showing Rey how strong and manly I was that I could take on 2 guys by myself. As promised I was rewarding Rey with something special I planned for us this evening.

"You'll see baby. Just get some rest."

There was really no reason for him to get any rest. He didn't fight much. Rey usually protested and was persistent when it came to finding out things I had planned for the two of us, but not tonight. Damn you Randy.

I turned my head over occasionally to look at my lover, his head was pressed against the window and he had wrapped himself in a blanket I'd gotten for him. You belong to me Rey. Always.

"We're almost there baby." I looked at Rey for signs of excitement. No response.

As we approached the place where we were headed, Rey still hadn't spoke. We finally reached the mansion after driving for 40 minutes. It was large with 20 bedrooms and just as many baths, an old Victorian style dwelling. I saw it on the way to the arena one day and though it was a perfect place for Rey and me to spend time together. I arranged for us to stay there for the remainder of our stay here in Los Angeles with the owner. We had the whole place to ourselves.

I put our rental car in park and turned off the engine. Rey still didn't speak.

"Rey baby we're here."

I reached over and took the blanket from here, which made him upset. Sorry Rey.

"Fine." He said weakly. We both got out of the vehicle and grabbed our stuff and headed for the front door. Rey didn't even so much as smile at the beauty that stood before us. Clearly he was thinking about Randy and didn't care about anything I did for him. Ungrateful bitch.

I took out the key to the mansion and opened the front doors. Rey's eyes twinkle when he saw the interior. I spent all afternoon setting up the place with help from some of the divas. Rose petals lay across the floor, leading a path to a large dining hall. Candles lined the walls, illuminating the room. We put our stuff down and headed for the dining hall. More rose petals circled the big table and laid preciously on the table. A feast was prepared for the two of us. It was perfect. A perfect night for a perfect person like Rey. I love him.

"Wow Dave…" He said. My heart began to flutter. I live to please him.

"Great isn't it baby?" I say.

"Yeah it's great. Thanks."

He reached up and gave me a half-hearted kiss on the cheek.

"Look Rey I don't want you worrying about Randy. Like I said he's—"

"He didn't show up tonight Dave! He had a match and he didn't show up. Vince was mad as hell. Ran would never be late for an event—"

"When the fuck did you just call him?"

"Dave please."

"No Rey! You have a pet name for him now?"

"No Dave. It's just something I call him once in a while. The other guys do it too!"

"Whatever. Thanks for ruining our evening Rey. Let's just fucking eat and go to sleep OK?"

Damn Rey. Why are you toying with my emotions? You know how angry I can get..

We sat down and ate our meal, barely talking to one another. All the work I put into this was for nothing. Me and my big mouth. I just had to say something about Randy. Fuck.

"Alright Rey". I began. I walked over to him and started placing light kisses on his neck and cheek. I was in the mood and nothing could stop me.

"Dave please…I don't feel like having sex right now."

"Excuse me? Since when have you ever turned down sex? You're the one always begging for my thick cock to fill you tiny little hole. I mean you're a fucking slut when it comes to sex." Sorry Rey.

"Is that what you think of me Dave?!? Fuck you!" He ran out the room and stormed up the staircase. I upset my baby. I wanted to kill myself. I'm not worthy of his love. I ran after him.

"REY! REY! Baby I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

The mansion was big and I couldn't find Rey. FUCK! I don't deserve to live. How could I do this to him? He's hurting because of me. I DID IT FOR US REY! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I pulled out my Swiss army pocket knife and began to cause deep lacerations on my forearm. I hope this works.

"SHIT! GOD DAMMIT! I CUT MYSELF!."

"Dave?" I heard Rey's beautiful voice behind me. He ran to me with concern.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I cut myself trying to find you. It's fine though."

"No it's not Dave. It looks bad. C'mon let me take a look at it."

Yes Rey. Let's take a look at it… I love you Rey. Always.

…

_OK so I'm loving this story so much I'll continue with it while I'm on hiatus from "The Unit" & "A Newfound World". It will be short though, probably no more than 10 chapters, more likely less than that. Enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rey's POV**

I sat in the car silent in the passenger seat while Dave was driving. He was taking us somewhere, a reward for us winning our match tonight. I was excited about it last night when he told me, but tonight I just want to go to sleep. Randy didn't show up for RAW and I'm a wreck over it. I mean he's my friend. Where the hell could he be?

"Where are we going Dave?"

"You'll see baby…Just get some rest."

I happily oblige and rest my head on the window. It's very cold outside so I reached back and grabbed a quilted blanket that Dave brought for me that evening. Randy would never be absent from an event. None of us would. We feared what Vince would do to us. There was plenty he could do. So where is he?

"We're almost there baby." Dave says to me. I just sit still and ignore him. I'm not in the mood for surprises tonight baby. I felt the car slow down and looked forward. We were pulling into the front of a huge ass house, a mansion perhaps, out in the middle of nowhere. Where are we Dave?

"Rey baby we're here." Dave reached over and took the blanket away from me. Dammit I'm still cold Dave!

"Fine." He sounds upset. Sorry Dave.

I got out of the vehicle Dave rented, grabbed my stuff and walked up some steps to the front doors. I appreciated what Dave was doing but I just didn't care right now. I care about Randy.

When Dave opened the doors I couldn't believe what I had seen before me. The grand hall was decorated with flowers and rose petals. There were candles and incenses everywhere. It was beautiful. I started to feel better, but I'm still worried about Ran.

We sat our stuff down and Dave (and the rose petals) led me into the dining hall. More petals laid on the table as well as candles. The table was filled with different food items. Dave's so romantic. He must have had help.

"Wow Dave…" I managed to say.

"Great isn't it baby?" I didn't want Dave to think I was ungrateful at what he had done so I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. I think he noticed my heart wasn't into it.

"Look Rey I don't want you worrying about Randy. Like I said he's—"

"He didn't show up tonight Dave! He had a match and he didn't show up. Vince was mad as hell. Ran would never be late for an event—"

"What the fuck did you just call him?"

"Dave please."

"No Rey! You have a pet name for him now?"

"No Dave. It's just something I call him once in a while. The other guys do it too!"

"Whatever. Thanks for ruining our evening Rey. Let's just fucking eat and go to sleep OK?" I'm sorry Dave, I can't help it. I just can't.

We sat at the table and ate our food. It tasted great. I glanced at Dave from time to time. He looked pissed. He stared at me with those cold eyes of his. Sorry Dave.

"Alright Rey." He said to me. He got up and walked over to me and began to kiss my neck and cheek. I didn't feel like sex. Not right now.

"Dave please…I don't feel like having sex right now."

"Excuse me? Since when have you ever turned down sex? You're the one always begging for my thick cock to fill you tiny little hole. I mean you're a fucking slut when it comes to sex." HOW DARE HE SAY THAT TO ME!

"Is that what you think of me Dave?!? Fuck you!" I was mad as hell and ran out of the room and upstairs. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I wanted to be as far away from Dave as possible.

"REY! REY! Baby I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Yeah right Dave. You're always sorry when you get out of line. I ignored him and ran into a room. I closed and locked the door, listening for any signs of Dave's pursuit. A few minutes pass when I heard a growl, almost animal like.

"SHIT! GOD DAMMIT! I cut myself!" Oh dear! Dave's hurt. I have to go check on him.

"Dave?" I say cautiously. "What happened?"

"I cut myself trying to find you. It's fine though."

"No it's not Dave. It looks bad. C'mon let me take a look at it." I need to tend to him, even if I'm upset with him and still worried about Randy.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow I'm loving this story very much. I wonder what that will mean for its future…_

**Dave POV**

My plan worked. Rey was now like putty in my hands. I knew he couldn't resist, no matter how upset he was at me. I love you Rey.

"I don't deserve you Rey." I say to him.

"You got that right." He walked me downstairs to the living room and sat me down on the a dusty couch as we went to go get a first aid kit he'd always carried with him. I sat there watching him fumble through his things to get it. His ass was so mouth watering. I wanted to take him then and there. Just rip off all of his clothes and enter him from behind without warning. God he is so fucking hot.

"Let me see your arm." I followed his command and showed him my arm. It was worse than I thought. It stung like hell but I ignored the pain. Just having Rey there made it bearable.

"OUCH!" I growled. Rey had just poured rubbing alcohol on my cuts without warning. It hurt like hell.

"Don't be such a baby Dave." I'm not a baby Rey. You're my baby. My sweet precious baby.

"Sorry Rey. It hurts."

"Of course it does. Now what happened exactly?"

"I was running after you and my arm scraped across something sharp." I lied.

"Yeah but you have multiple cuts. And they look uniformed." Was he becoming suspicious of my story?

"Rey are you finished yet?" I try to change the subject.

"Yeah almost." I sit still while his magical hands work their magic.

"Rey… baby I'm so sorry I acted like a child earlier. I didn't mean what I said. It's just…I love you so much and I…I don't know."

"It's fine Dave. I forgive you." I love you Rey. "OK Dave it's finished. Let me dress the wound."

Rey got some gauze and covered my cuts with it. All better. Thank you Dr. Mysterio.

"OK so I guess it's off to bed then, like you said."

"Rey… I want to make love to you. Please? I need it." Please say yes my lover.

"Dave…"

"Please. Rey." I started kissing his neck and I could feel him shivering under me. He wanted me just as badly as I wanted him. There's no point in denying it Rey.

"Follow me….um well it's probably best If I follow you." He smiled at me! YES! I quickly grabbed his arm and led him upstairs to the master bed room. It took us about 5 minutes to get there.

"Dave?" Rey says to me as I undress him. His smooth brown skin is to die for. We just had dinner and this was my dessert. My special treat.

"Yeah baby?"

"I…I need this."

I licked his tight cherry and stuck a finger inside. Mmm it's so warm and tight.

"I know baby. Me too."

"Fuck me Dave." It was more of a plea than a demand. I was happy to oblige either way.

***

After making love for what felt like hours Rey and I laid in bed, side by side. He rested his head on my broad chest and I held him close, not wanting to let go. I love you Rey.

A few minutes later Rey's cell phone rang. I was still awake, while Rey had quickly fallen asleep. I dashed for it and answered the phone. It was Hunter.

"What are you calling Rey for Hunter? He doesn't want to talk to you."I barked. I hated Hunter. He used to always tease Rey backstage, before he was mine. He, like Randy had a hard time accepting our relationship however unlike Randy, Hunter knew to back off of Rey.

"I need to speak to Rey Dave. It's important."

"Sorry Hunt—"

"Dave? Is that Hunter?" Damn it.

"Uh yeah it is baby. You can talk to him tomorrow. You need your rest."

"No I want to talk to him." Rey got up and proceeded to take the phone away from me. I reluctantly gave it to him. Dammit Rey.

"Hunter? Have you found Randy yet?" FUCK RANDY! I try to listen in on the conversation but Rey left the room. Did Hunter really find Randy? Was Rey and Hunter having a thing behind my back? He wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important. Is my plan beginning to unravel? Instead of this bringing us together, it's seems to be driving us further apart. I love you Rey, always.

…


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm loving this story so much I can't stop writing!!!_

**Rey's POV**

"What are you calling Rey for Hunter? He doesn't want to talk to you." Dave's angry voice woke me up from my peaceful sleep. Just moments ago he was inside me, I felt complete. I was with the man I love and that was that. Now he's upset. Why was Hunter calling? Is it about Randy?!?

"Sorry Hunt—"

"Dave? Is that Hunter?" I ask, still sleepy. If Hunter was calling about Randy then I wanted to answer it.

"Uh yeah it is baby. You can talk to him tomorrow. You need your rest."

"No I want to talk to him." I got up from bed and grabbed the phone away from a reluctant Rey. God he's so possessive.

"Hunter? Have you found Randy yet?" I ask worried. I hope he did.

"Um yeah Rey we did. Rey… I don't know how to tell you but Randy…He's in bad shape. Someone tried to kill him."

"WHAT?!? " I yelled at the top of my lungs. I couldn't believe it. Someone tried to kill Randy? WHY?!?

"OMG. Hunter where is he now?"

"He's at the hotel with us. He's asking where you are. He says he needs to tell you something. You need to talk to him Rey."

"He's almost died and he wants to talk to me?!? He should be in a hospital! How bad is he?"

"He's fucked up man. He's got cuts, scratches and stab wounds everywhere. TONS of blood. Whoever did this to him left him for dead. He somehow made his way back to the hotel and demanded to see you." My heart stopped. Here Randy was barely alive and he needs to see me for some reason. Why? What does he need to tell me?

"Rey? REY!"

"Yeah What?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at some mansion just outside of town with Dave."

"YOU'RE WITH DAVE?!?" Why is Hunter so surprised? Of course I'm with Dave. Where else would I be?

"Yes Hunter I'm with Dave. Why?" After I asked that question my phone started to go dead. Dammit!

"Hunter?...Hunter!"

"Look Rey you need to leave right now! Dave is—" *Click* The phone went dead. Seconds later I heard a large crash inside the bedroom where Dave was.

…


	7. Chapter 7

_The story is about to come to an end. Thank you to everyone who has submitted reviews. I can't believe how popular this story became. Is there a sequel in the works? Possibly… I have an idea on how that would go but I'd like to focus on my other story "The Unit" first. If you haven't read it you should check it out sometime. Dave is a bit __saner__ in that one though _

**Dave's POV**

"Hunter? Have you found Randy yet?" I hear Rey's voice, filled with concern over that prick Orton. I didn't expect the body to be found so quickly, but oh well shit happens. I began to laugh. Randy is dead and there nothing Hunter or Rey or anyone can do about it. Rey is mine. Mine only. I press my head against the door so I could listen in on Rey's conversation. His voice is enchanting.

"WHAT?!?" Poor Rey. He knows the truth now about Randy. Won't be long before he figures out it was me. I had to Rey. For Us! You'll love me for it. I'm sure of it.

"OMG. Hunter where is he now?" In a morgue Rey baby. Don't worry though, I'm here for you. I'll comfort you through your grieving.

"He's almost died and he wants to talk to me?!? He should be in a hospital! How bad is he?" My heart nearly stopped dead. WHAT?!? He's alive? NO! I thought I killed that little bitch. I stabbed him like 16 times. My plan, my dreams backfired. If he gets a chance to talk to Rey, he'll never forgive me. THIS IS NOT HOW IT WAS SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!!!

"Yeah What?" I continue to listen to Rey speak to Hunter.

"I'm at some mansion just outside of town with Dave. Yes Hunter I'm with Dave. Why?" Does Hunter suspect that I'm the one who tried to kill Randy? Did Randy talk already? Shit! I have to get out of here. THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!

"Hunter?...Hunter!" Fuck. I can't go to prison. I can't leave Rey by himself. Soon as I leave every fucking guy in this world will be after him. I can't let that happen! I picked up a chair and tossed it across the room in frustration. Rey please love me. I did it for us.

"Dave? Dave are you OK?" Rey enters the room again, looking terrible. Clearly he's worried about Randy.

"I FINE DAMMIT!" I yell at him. "Just give me some space OK?" I sat down on the bed with my head in my hands.

"Dave. That was Hunter."

"Duh Rey! I was the one who fucking answered the phone!" I'm sorry Rey. He looks hurt by my words but continues.

"He says that Randy somehow managed to make his way back to the hotel after someone tried to kill him last night. He's in pretty bad shape. We have to go—"

"No we don't Rey. There's nothing we can do. Let's just get some sleep OK? We'll talk about it later." I couldn't go to sleep. Surly the police will be out looking for me. I have to get Rey and me out of here. Somewhere far away. We can start a new life together. Yes! That's it! A new beginning. Just Rey and me. He won't understand at first, but he will soon.

"On second thought Rey, let's go. Get your things. We're leaving."

"OK Dave but why do we need our stuff? We're just going to see Randy and force him to go to a hospital. He's been stabbed for god sakes."

"No Rey. We're not going to go see Randy. Look Rey in time you will understand, but for now you need to listen to me."

"Dave what are you talking about?" Rey asks me. God he's so beautiful. He's still oblivious to what I've done to his precious 'Ran'.

"Rey get your things and let's go, now!" I grabbed his arm and he pulls away from me.

"NO! LET ME GO DAVE! I WANT TO SEE RANDY!" Please don't get me angry Rey.

"Rey I'm not going to tell you again. We're leaving this place, this city, this country if we have to. I should have made sure Randy was dead." Rey's face is as white as a ghost. His eyes got wide with horror.

"W…what? WHAT!?! You Dave? You tried to kill Randy?" He begins to back away from me. I smile devilish at him. I'm proud of what I've done. I want him to understand that.

"That's…that's why you were covered in dirt last night. You went out to kill him…" Poor Randy.

"OF COURSE I TRIED TO KILL HIM REY! HE WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE. I WARNED HIM, I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM IN AND OUT OF THE RING BUT HE STILL DIDN'T LISTEN! I TOLD HIM IF HE EVER TALKED TO YOU AGAIN I'D KILL HIM. I WASN'T KIDDING AROUND REY! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU AND I WASN'T GOING TO LET THAT PUNK ORTON GET HIS HANDS ON YOU! YOU'RE MINE REY! MINE!" I pointed to my chest to make sure Rey knew he belonged to me. Rey have better start falling in line or else…

"Dave how could you?" Tears start to form in his eyes. He's distraught over the news. He should be happy. I would kill for him and he finally knew that. He should love me for that. I'd do anything for you Rey.

"Dammit Rey we need to leave now. Randy surly told Hunter what I tried to do and—"

"NO DAVE! I'm not going anywhere with you. Stay the hell away from me!"

"REY! DON'T GET ME UPSET!" I lunge towards him and grab his arm and dragged him outside to the hallway. He began to kick and scream, but to no effect. I'm just too big for him. I reached down and hoisted him over my shoulder and began to walk towards the stairs. No time now to get our stuff. This was really happening. A new life with Rey. I'm so happy. You and me Rey… forever.

…

_So suspenseful. _

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Rey's POV**

"Dave? Dave are you OK?" I went into the bedroom, looking around for the source of that loud crashing sound. I notice Dave standing next to our bed, his hands on his hips and looking down at the floor. I knew he was upset about something.

"I FINE DAMMIT! Just give me some space OK?" I hated when he was upset. Dave was sometimes a very aggressive person. I know he'd never hurt me but still…

"Dave. That Was Hunter."

"Duh Rey! I was the one who fucking answered the phone!" Geez Dave It was a slip up. Sorry!

"He says that Randy somehow managed to make his way back to the hotel after someone tried to kill him last night. He's in pretty bad shape. We have to go—"

"No we don't Rey. There's nothing we can do. Let's just get some sleep OK? We'll talk about it later." I can't believe he just said that. Are you kidding Dave? RANDY ALMOST DIED! SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL HIM!"

"On second thought Rey, let's go. Get your things. We're leaving." I'm confused.

"OK Dave but why do we need our stuff? We're just going to see Randy and force him to go to a hospital. He's been stabbed for god sakes."

"No Rey. We're not going to go see Randy. Look Rey in time you will understand, but for now you need to listen to me." Dave is starting to creep me out now. He did this often but now it was disturbing.

"Dave what are you talking about?"

"Rey get your things and let's go, now!" He grabs my arm and squeezes it tight. I pulled back and managed to get myself free of his grip. What the hell is going on? Why is Dave acting so fucking weird? I'm scared. I need to get away from him. Is this why Hunter was warning me about? Could Dave have…?

"NO! LET ME GO DAVE! I WANT TO SEE RANDY!"

"Rey I'm not going to tell you again. We're leaving this place, this city, this country if we have to. I should have made sure Randy was dead." NO! Dave…

"W…what? WHAT!?! You Dave? You tried to kill Randy?" I began to back away from him as he had this devilish smile on his face. It was pure evil. This isn't the Dave I fell in love with. It just isn't.

"That's…that's why you were covered in dirt last night. You went out to kill him…" How could I have been so blind? Dave hated Randy with a passion. He comes to the hotel one night covered in dirt and the next day Randy is missing and he doesn't care.

"OF COURSE I TRIED TO KILL HIM REY! HE WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE. I WARNED HIM, I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM IN AND OUT OF THE RING BUT HE STILL DIDN'T LISTEN! I TOLD HIM IF HE EVER TALKED TO YOU AGAIN I'D KILL HIM. I WASN'T KIDDING AROUND REY! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU AND I WASN'T GOING TO LET THAT PUNK ORTON GET HIS HANDS ON YOU! YOU'RE MINE REY! MINE!"

"Dave how could you?" I began to cry. How could I have misjudged Dave so horribly? He's a psycho and I didn't see it. I knew he was possessive when it came to the other guys but I never knew he would go this far, do something this… horrible.

"Dammit Rey we need to leave now. Randy surly told Hunter what I tried to do and—"

"NO DAVE! I'm not going anywhere with you. Stay the hell away from me!"

"REY! DON'T GET ME UPSET!" he lunge towards me and grabbed my arm and dragged me outside to the hallway. I started to kick and scream, but it just angers him even more. He threw me over his shoulder and led us to the staircase. I can't let him do this. I can't let him get away with this.

"FUCK YOU DAVE!" I scream at the top of my lungs and bit the back of his neck.

"FUCK! SON OF A BITCH!" He growled. He threw me down on the ground hard and began smacking me.

"YOU LITTLE UNGRATEFUL BITCH! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU!" I shield myself from his slaps. I'm scared. Why Dave? Why? I quickly gather myself and kick him as hard as I could between his legs. He lets out an animal like cry and falls to the floor. I need to get away from him. I think to run downstairs but he's blocking my path. Maybe I could get pass him, but I dare not try. I need to get away. I need to get away.

"REY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" He yells at me as I ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction. The mansion is large. I need to hide. Hunter knows I'm here. He'll come for me. I know he will. In the meantime I need to stay away from Dave. Who knows what he'll do to me if he catches me…

**Randy's POV**

"Look Rey you need to leave right now! Dave is the one who tried to kill Randy. Rey? REY!?! Shit! Fuck!"

I lay down on Hunter's bed in his room, dirty, bloody and beaten. I couldn't believe what happened to me last night. My former friend Dave Batista…tried to kill me! We've been through a lot together but I never knew he was so disturbed, so violent.

He called me under the pretext that he wanted to talk about Rey. I, like a fool agreed and he choose a place to meet up, again being the fool that I was (and my concern for Rey) decided to meet him. He'd been increasing aggressive backstage lately, especially towards me. I wasn't thinking about my safety that night, I was thinking about Rey's. I was worried Dave might hurt him.

We met at an abandon building just outside of LA, not too far from the hotel. He began to talk about how much he loved Rey and that he would never let anyone get in between them. Then he…he looked at me with those deranged eyes and said "Not even you". I remember those words perfectly. They're forever burned into my ears. After he said that he began to attack me. I fought back as hard as I could, getting in a few punches but he's stronger than I am. We started wrestling on the ground, getting dirt all over our clothes. I manage to get him in a headlock, trying to put a sleeper hold on him. He starts to relax when all of a sudden a felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. He stabbed me. I fell backwards and he stood over me, yelling at me as he began to stab me again and again. My vision became blurred and after that all I remember is him laughing at me and smiling, proud of what he'd done. I thought I was going to die that night. All I could think about though was Rey…

"HUNTER!" I managed to spit out, coughing up a little blood. "Hunter where's Rey? Please don't tell me he's with Dave."

"He is Ran" Hunter told me. Dear god. "I didn't get a chance to tell him it was Dave. The phone went dead."

"Was it Dave?" I ask worried.

"No. Low battery I think." That wasn't reassuring. What if Dave was listening in on their conversation? He might have found out that I wasn't dead and that everything was about to blow up in his face. Dave is going to panic, and Rey could get caught in the crossfire. I can't let that happen.

I attempt to get up from the bed and walk towards the door.

"What the hell are you doing Randy?!? Lay down while I call an ambulance. I should have called 911 sooner."

"I…need to…to…save…"

"No. I'll call the police. They will take care of it. You need to lie down." Hunter turns around and grabs the phone and dials 911.

"Hello 911? My friends been—" I hit Hunter over the head with a large Webster's dictionary. I need to get to Rey. I knew Hunter wouldn't let me go in this condition but I need to. I have to save him. I…I love him.

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Dave POV**

"Rey baby. Where are you? I just wanna give you a kiss." Damn you Rey. Fucking whore. Don't bite the hand that feeds you boy. He isn't going to get away from me that easily. He needs to be taught a lesson. I wish it didn't have to come to this but unfortunately it did. I blame Randy. He should have stayed away from Rey. I warned him…

"REY! Get back here now!" I struggled to get up after being kicked in the balls and bit in the neck. Fuck it hurts so bad, but in a way it feels great. My baby Rey had the guts (and nerve) to defy me. It was bittersweet. I always dreamt of letting Rey be dominate in bed once in a while, chaining me to a bed and abusing me. I guess I got a taste of what that would be like… and it feels so fucking good. I reached my hand around to the back of my neck and collected some of the blood that had begun flowing from my wound and licked at it. I moaned. I began to chuckle and smile. Good boy Rey.

"You wanna play a game Rey? Fine with me. When I find you I'm going to fuck the shit out of you. Stretch you wide open baby like the little slut you are."

**Rey's POV**

I kept running until I found a small staircase that led to a 3rd floor in the mansion. I heard Dave's faint, but unmistakable angry voice from down the hall. He said something about giving me a kiss. Dear god he's going to kill me. Clearly he's psychotic and once he realizes how I feel about him he'll try to murder me just like he did Randy. Oh god Randy. Please Hunter take him to the hospital.

"REY! Get back here now!" I heard Dave scream. I darted up the staircase and looked around. There appeared to be several rooms on the floor. I needed to find just one to hide in until help arrives. Part of me wants to just beat the crap out of Dave myself, but I'm no match for him. Not outside the ring.

"You wanna play a game Rey? Fine with me. When I find you I'm going to fuck the shit out of you. Stretch you wide open baby like the little slut you are." No.. He's going to rape me.

**Randy's POV**

I'd gotten Hunter's car keys and made my way to the elevator. As it arrived at the lobby, I stumbled out to a sea of faces in various states of shock at what they were seeing. I don't have time for this.

"Sir are you—"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

I went outside and frantically tried to find where Hunter parked his rental. I clicked the alarm button on the keychain and saw the lights flash on a green Toyota Prius he's rented just a few yards from me. I began to walk towards it when I heard a scream from behind me. I stopped, only because I knew that scream.

"Ra…Randy?"

"Mickey! I need to know where Rey is!" I turned around and grabbed her shoulders.

"He's spending the weekend with Dave. A few of us went to this mansion not far from here to help Dave—"

"WHERE?!?" She then pointed me in the direction of the mansion.

"Just 10 mintues that way. Randy what happened to you?" Not now Mickey.

"I have to go. Go upstairs to Hunter's room. He's unconscious. Call the police and tell them to meet me at the mansion."

"But Randy!"

"Mickey just go!"

I hopped to the car and drove off at lightning speed. I hope I get there in time. I swear if Dave hurts Rey…

**Dave's POV**

"REY! We don't have time for this shit. We need to leave now. Forget about what I did to Randy and let's go." I was becoming increasing frustrated with Rey's shit. Soon the cops will be swarming this place and we can't be here when they do. I need to find Rey so we can leave before I get caught. I won't let anyone else have him.

I ran until I found the staircase that leads to the 3rd floor. I sniffed at the air around it. Rey. I can smell him. Mmm he smells so good. I savor the scent for a second before I headed up. I started kicking in doors and peering into the darken rooms. I can't search them all top to bottom. I have to get lucky and pick the right one. I began to sniff the air again to get Rey's scent.

"REY! I know you're up here. C'mon baby I just want to hold you. I forgive you for attacking me. I love you Rey. Please don't do this."

Rey's scent led me to a room at the end of the hall. I reach down and turn the knob. It's locked. I smiled. Rey.

…


	10. Chapter 10

**Rey's POV**

I heard Dave's heavy footsteps outside, slowly approaching the room that I hid myself in. I was scared and feared for my life. Dave tried to kill Randy and I was probably next on his list. I attacked him and refused to leave with him. He must have seen that as an act of betrayal. Dave wasn't one to take betrayal lightly, even before I knew the kind of person he really was.

"REY! I know you're up here. C'mon baby I just want to hold you. I forgive you for attacking me. I love you Rey. Please don't do this." Oh god he's getting closer. I hear him breathing just outside the door, sniffing the air. Oh shit! My cologne. The kind that Dave always got for me as a gift. I'd put on a hefty amount earlier, the way Dave likes it. It must have led him to where I was. Dave started to jiggle the locked door knob. I know he is going to kick down the door soon. I frantically search the room for something I can defend myself with. As luck would have it I found a small chair resting in the back corner of the room. I ran to it and as soon as I picked it up I heard a large crashing sound behind me. On the floor was the door and before me was Dave.

**Dave's POV**

There he was. My baby. Hiding in a corner, a chair was the only thing standing between us. Dammit Rey can't you see that I love you! I would never hurt you!

"REY! What are you doing?" I ask him. I try to downplay my anger so I didn't scare him anymore than he was already. I needed to defuse the situation so he would agree to leave with me. Time was running out.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME DAVE! I HATE YOU! YOU BASTARD. YOU TRIED TO KILL RANDY!"

I just stood there and stared at him. Why is he defending Randy so fiercely? Does he… love him? NO! Rey loves me and no one else. I won't allow him to love anyone else. He is mine, not Randy's.

"Rey…" I say softly. He loves it when I'm gentle. That's what I need to do. Yes be gentle with him Dave. I started taking small steps towards him, my hands out in surrender. He tensed up and swung the chair at me. No baby no…

"STAY AWAY!" he yelled.

"Rey please I don't want to hurt you."

"But you will won't you? If I don't do what you want you'll kill me just like you tried to do to Randy?"

"NO REY! I would NEVER hurt you. I love you and you love me too. I know it." He stood there with anger in his eyes. I knew he hated me, but in time he'll understand. I know he will. Our love is stronger than that. He still loves me. He wants me. He needs me

**Rey's POV**

My god this man is fucking psycho! He thinks there's a chance that I still love him? Fucking hell.

"Dave let me be fucking clear for you; 'I DON'T LOVE YOU!' Not anymore. Not after this. You were always possessive of me. Everyone told me to stay away from you, that you were dangerous but I ignored them. God I wish I had listened to them. You're a monster. You disgust me Dave."

"Rey I love you but if you don't shut your fucking mouth…" I took another swing at him, this time he grabbed the chair and yanked it away from me.

"That's enough of that Rey." He said to me. His eyes were wide and livid.

"Rey baby" he said, placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head. "I love you so much but you just don't get it. You belong to me. When you let me take you for the 1st time in my bed I claimed you. I told you you're mine and you agreed. I think you need a bit of a reminder of that night Rey." He began to chuckle.

"FUCK YOU DAVE! YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I wasn't going to let him touch me. He lunged for me and I tried to dodge him but I didn't have much room to escape him. He grabbed my arms and tossed me on the bed. He got on top of me and started to kiss at my neck.

"Dave don't…"

**Randy's POV**

'Dammit please be OK Rey' I say to myself as I continue to drive as fast as this car would go, narrowly dodging several head-on collisions.

"SHIT!" I yelled hitting the dashboard with my right hand. The thought of Rey being in that big house with a deranged and deadly Dave scared the shit out of me. I knew if Dave was pushed too hard that he would do absolutely anything, including hurting Rey. I tried on so many occasions to warn Rey about Dave but he would never listen. He always brushed off my concerns and say that I didn't know the Dave that Rey knew when they were alone together. Apparently Rey didn't know Dave at all. None of us did.

As I continued to drive I saw a structure coming into view. The Mansion! I drove up the path and parked the car as close to the front steps as I could. I got out of the car and made my way inside.

"REY! REY where are you?!?"

…


	11. Chapter 11

_This story is almost finished. Thank you for the reviews. A sequel is highly likely, though it will be far off as I want to continue my other story "The Unit" and possibly finish "A Newfound World" before beginning the sequel but if the past is anything to go by I would have already started on the sequel before the month is over __. Anyways enjoy!_

**Rey's POV**

He was on top of me, kissing at my neck and forehead. When he tried to kiss my lips I turned my head away. I felt so disgusted. This pig, this monster was trying to have his way with me and I couldn't stop him. I need to get him off of me.

"Rey I love you so much" He whispered in my ear. God how revolting. I could feel his erection, hard as steel through his boxers. The head was poking out of the front hole. He kept me pinned to the bed with one hand and began rubbing my crotch with the other.

"Dave please stop." I pleaded but he continued. He grunted as he pulled my boxers off and saw my body's natural reaction to his sexual stimuli.

He smiled. "I knew you wanted me baby"

"Fuck you Dave" I say.

"Look Rey—"

"REY! REY WHERE ARE YOU?" It couldn't be… Randy?!?

"What the fuck?" Dave growled. "Randy…"

I saw the look in Dave's eyes when he realized that Randy was downstairs. It was pure evil. He was going to finish what he'd started. No…

**Dave's POV**

I have to hand it to Randy he's one persistent little prick. He actually came all the way out here for what? So he could 'save' Rey from big bad Dave? Ha! I hope you brought Hunter with you too. I can finish off the both of you here and now.

"Stay here Rey, and you better be here when I get back." I gave Rey a backhand so he knew I wasn't playing around. He grabbed his cheek and his eyes began to water. I'm sorry Rey.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He yelled and wrapped his tiny hands around my throat, trying to choke me. It was quite laughable to be honest. I began to cough and laugh at the same time.

"Rey…Rey dear stop." I pulled his hands off me and picked him up. There was a closet to my right. Perfect. He screamed as I opened the closet door and threw him inside. I quickly closed the door and put a chair against the doorknob, locking him in.

"STAY THERE!" I barked. I have to go deal with Randy now. Time to kill that cockroach once and for all.

**Randy's POV**

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I heard a voice cry out. REY! He's upstairs. I ran up the steps and stopped at the top. Where are they? I tried listening for Rey's cries but I couldn't hear anything. Dammit. I need to find them. I started to limp around, listening intently to any sounds.

"STAY THERE!" I heard Dave yell at Rey. Son of a bitch. I began to head in the direction of the commotion. I walked til I got to a 2nd staircase and stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw above me. Dave.

"Hey Randy. How's it going?" He began to walk slowly down the steps, glaring at me.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I…" I began to cough up some blood. I'm getting weaker by the minute. Dave started to laugh.

"Randy boy you shouldn't be here. You need to see a doctor BAD." His face turned from amused to serious.

"Too bad you won't be getting one. Time to finish what I started." He now stood infront of me. I tried desperately to punch him but I couldn't move. The pain that I was experiencing was too much for me to take. My body was beginning to shut down. I can't die now. Not until Rey is safe…

…

_Sorry for the delay. Been busy. I'll try to get a_nother chapter in this weekend if not later tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

_Batista leaving the WWE this week?!? That's the latest rumors going around. Some say that the recent replacement of Batista with HHH for a movie role in the WWE film "Killing Karma" was the final straw for our baby and that he wants out soon. I'm not sure if I believe it. Rumors have been floating around for a while now but now it has some credibility with the movie fiasco so…_

_Anyways there's one place Batista won't be leaving, and that's in my stories _

**Randy's POV**

As I stood infront of Dave all I could think about was Rey. He was still up there, alone, probably worried about me. Don't worry Rey I'll be fine. Dave stood only inches away from me now. I could feel his hot breath brushing against my face as he forcefully exhaled. He just stood there glaring at me. He knew I was too weak to put up a fight. He wanted to toy with me a little before he was going to finish what he'd started.

"Well Randy it doesn't look like you have much longer, but for old sakes what do you say we have a 'Last Man Standing' match huh? It'll be fun. I'll start." He raised his right hand and pushed hard against my chest, sending me crashing down on the floor.

"I win." He began roaring in victory, laughing his ass off. I just laid there. What was I thinking? I should have listened to Hunter, but I couldn't leave Rey alone with Dave! I had to save him. As I lay on the floor Dave began to circle me, shouting down at me.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK! REY IS MINE! HE WILL ALWAYS BE MINE! YOU SHOULD HAVE FUCKED OFF RANDY. YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF. " He began to kick me in the ribs. I tried to shield myself from his attacks but he just got angrier and kicked harder.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! YOU KNEW HOW MUCH I LOVED REY. YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED AWAY FROM HIM."

"Your dangerous Dave" I managed to say. God the pain was unbearable.

"Only when provoked" Dave said calmly.

"And how long before Rey provoked you huh? What would you have done to him?"

"I WOULD NEVER HURT REY!" He screamed.

"You say that but I don't believe you. You'll hurt anyone who pisses you off, even Rey. You don't love him, you just want to own him, control him." I began to cough up more blood.

"Rey loves it when I'm possessive. He wants a manly man, not some skirt like you Randy. He doesn't love you, hell he doesn't even know you exist! You're living a fantasy if you think for one minute Rey would leave me for you."

"Is that so?" I struggled to get up on my hands and knees and crawled over to the wall where a wooden oak table stood. I used it as leverage to hoist myself up and leaned against it. "You know something Dave? I think you're scared. You're scared out of your fucking mind that Rey will leave you one day. That's why you act the way you do. And you know what? I think you believe Rey wants to be with me. That's why you wanted me dead." As I said that I felt a sharp pain on the left side of my face as Dave's massive fist collided with my cheek. I fell back down to the ground gritting my teeth.

"REY LOVES ME! NOT YOU!" he barked. He picked up the table and threw it down the hall and began to tear it apart. He then began to bash in the walls with a leg from the table, screaming obscenities.

"FUCK YOU RANDY! FUCK!" He now focused his attention towards me as he walked over with the table leg in his hands. This is it. Goodbye Rey. I'm sorry…

**Dave's POV**

This ends now! Randy has pushed me too far and now he's as good as dead.

"Go to hell Randy!" I raised the table leg and was about to smash it down on Randy when something large and heavy struck the back of my head. I stumbled and grabbed the back of my head. Blood. I turned around, my vision blurry but I could make out my assailant. Rey…

**Rey's POV**

"RANDY!" Oh god he's hurt bad! I put down the heavy candle stick I had in my hand and rushed over to him.

"Rey…"

"Oh god Randy. We need to get you to a hospital quick! C'mon." I grabbed him and lifted him off the ground. I looked down and saw Dave's motionless body before me. The man I once knew, the man I once loved was gone. Now that was left was a shell, a monster.

"REY! RANDY!" Is that Hunter?

"HUNTER! WE'RE UP HERE!" I walked Randy and myself towards the staircase, making sure not to discomfort Randy any further. I noticed that Randy was bleeding profusely, the blood staining my white tank top.

"Rey I'm sorry."

"Randy you have nothing to be sorry for."

A few seconds later we saw Hunter and a couple of police officers rush over to us.

"Here Hunter take Randy."

"OK" he said as he grabbed Randy and led him downstairs where 2 paramedics were waiting for them. I turned around, my shirt soaked in blood and saw the officers pick up Dave and cuffed him. He'd awoken seconds later to find the cuffs around his wrist and began screaming and fighting the officers. They tased him and threatened to do so again if he kept resisting. He began to settle down after that. They led him down the hallway towards me. Dave stopped dead in front of me and stared into my eyes. There was no emotion on his face.

"You…" He said. His voice was cold and hoarse. The officers yanked him away and forced him downstairs.

This nightmare was finally over…

***

**Dave's POV** – **2 weeks later**

"LIGHTS OUT!"

I sit here, alone, My life in ruins. My career, my friends, family… and lover all gone. How could things have gone so wrong? I had it all and now I have nothing. Rey doesn't love me anymore. Oh god Rey…

He betrayed me. He chose Randy over me. In some ways I don't blame him, but I thought our love was stronger than that. I loved him so much. I still do. I always will. I'm not going to let him go…ever. These walls won't keep me forever. This cell can't hold me. I will find Rey and Randy. I'll make them pay for what they've done to me. I will take Rey back and all will be good again. We'll start a new life together, a new beginning.

I love you Rey. Til death do us part…

**THE END**

**ALTERNATE ENDING**

**Randy's POV**

"Rey?"

"Yes Randy?"

"You OK?"

"Are you kidding? You're the one recovering from almost being killed and you're asking me if I'm OK? You must really love me huh?" I blush. Yes Rey I do love you. With all my heart.

"I'm just worried about you. I mean with Dave and everything. I'm going to protect you no matter what. He is NEVER going to lay a finger on you again I swear." Rey leaned closer to me and kissed my lips. God he tasted so good.

"I know you'd never let anyone hurt me. I can take care of myself too though." He chuckled. I smiled and held him closer. I know Rey. I know. We continued to lie in our hotel bed, staring up at the ceiling. It's been about a month since that night occurred. When I finally decided to tell Rey how I felt about him, I was so overjoyed when he told me he felt the same way. My life has never been better. I'm with the man I adore and our relationship is great. Nothing will ever come between us, nothing. No one will ever destroy us. I love Rey and Rey loves me. I will fight to the death for him… the death. He will love me for it. I know he will…

I love you Rey. Til death do us part.

**THE END**

…

_Get the ending? Read it VERY closely…_


	13. UPDATE!

UPDATE***

Due to the HIGH Popularity of Til A Death Do Us Part, I've decided to go ahead and write a follow-up sooner than planned. I was estatic and surprised at how many people have added this to their favorite stories list and the comments that I just had to reward you guys with a sequel. The original plan was to wrap up my other 2 stories before beginning a sequel to TADDUP, which would have taken at least 2 months if not more, but I gave in hehe.

Anyways expect me to go ahead at write an outline for the story today and possibly have the 1st chapter up by this weekend, more likely sooner.

Right now the sequel is untitled but possible titles might be "Til A Death Do Us Part II", "I'll Never Let You Go", "You Belong To Me", "In Heath and Sickness…" etc.

I'll probably have a poll on the title choice in my profile so lookout for that. Anyways have a great day!

-Paul

ANOTHER UPDATE***

The sequel "In Heath and Sickness" is now up. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
